


i hate you

by FlatPillow (PillowLord)



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/FlatPillow
Summary: Why Rima hates Nagi. (re-post from FF.net)
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i hate you

I hate you Purplehead.

When I first heard of you, it was just mild dislike, because you were related to Amu's ex-best friend. But then it turned to hatred when I met you. You didn't fall for my cute charm like other boys. And you saw through my fake tears. You saw through my façade like you did with my tears.

I hated you even more when I found out you were Nadeshiko. I guess you were right when you said I hate you because you are a liar, that we are both liars.

I hate how you confuse me. One moment we're friends, the next we're enemies. How you flirt with me when I throw insults at you. How my heart thumps fast when you're near me.

How could you? After all we've been through. Doesn't mean a thing to you? Why do you have to go back? You didn't even tell Amu our secret yet. You said you were going to tell her by the end of the year.

I'm supposed to hate you right? So why did my heart hurt when you announced that you were going back to Europe? I should be jumping for joy that you're leaving, that I have Amu all to myself. But I'm not and I don't understand why. Why am I so sad?

I hate you Fujiaski Nagihiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I think this was the first thing I posted on FF.net.


End file.
